disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg-stra Protection
"Egg-stra Protection" is the 59th episode of Aladdin that aired on November 18, 1994. It is the 50th episode to air in syndication. Plot After saving a griffin egg from Abis Mal and Haroud, Aladdin breaks his ribs. Genie feels responsible for the accident and becomes overprotective of Aladdin. Aladdin's friends want him to recover while they return the egg to Getzistan. While everyone is on their way, they run into Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis Mal says that he will use the talon of the baby griffin so he can be tough with a potion he's carrying. The gang pass the villains and they arrive at Getzistan. They see Sultan Pasta Al-Dente, who tells them that the mother griffin is so angry about her egg being stolen that she's destroying the city. Aladdin sees the griffin's shadow and goes after it, but Genie wants him to stay with Al-Dente so he wouldn't get hurt while trying to fight the griffin. But Aladdin says he will be fine and Iago decides to stay with Al-Dente. When the gang leaves, Iago and Al-Dente are about to play a game. It is sundown and the gang is on a search for the griffin. Genie is still trying to protect Aladdin, which annoys him. Jasmine suggests that she will take the egg back to its mother. Meanwhile, Abis Mal and Haroud are somewhere in Getzistan. After Abis Mal drinks the potion, he grows golden yellow hair in the style of the sixties. He later grows more hair surrounding his body. The gang arrives and Abis Mal runs away from them with the egg. Aladdin goes after him, but Genie stops him, while Jasmine chases the thug. Then, the mother griffin shows up and tries to attack Aladdin and Genie. She then hears Iago from a nearby casino and goes over there. Aladdin, without Genie noticing, runs away to rescue Iago from the griffin. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Abu, and Carpet see Abis Mal sitting on the egg. Back at the casino, the griffin enters and is about to attack Iago. Aladdin shows up and fights the griffin. Then Carpet shows up with an egg, making the griffin believe it's her egg. They go a distance away from the city, and when the egg hatches, the griffin sees that it's just Genie as a baby, which makes her very angry. Jasmine and Genie then worry about Aladdin almost getting hurt, but still Aladdin says he's fine. It's now nighttime, and Aladdin sneaks away from his friends to get the egg back himself. He follows the trail of Abis Mal's hair. Meanwhile, Aladdin's friends are looking for him. Haroud is sleeping while Mal is still sitting on the egg waiting for it to hatch. Aladdin pulls out a piece of Abis Mal's hair and Mal gets off the egg and Aladdin takes it, replaces it with a boulder and runs. Abis Mal and Haroud see Aladdin running with the egg and go after him. He gets on the top of a building and the villains go looking for him. Meanwhile, Jasmine is still looking for Aladdin. She then runs into the mother griffin. Abu and Iago find Aladdin and he gets on Carpet and they all fly off. Jasmine is getting chased by the griffin. She makes the mother follow her to a building. When the griffin gets inside, Jasmine closes and locks the doors. The princess then realizes she hurt herself while doing so. Aladdin, the animals, and Carpet return with the egg, but Abis Mal shows up and takes the egg. Genie opens the door of the building and the griffin comes out about to attack Mal. The egg then hatches and a newborn baby griffin comes out, making the mother happy. The next day, Al-Dente thanks the gang for returning the egg to its mother and saving the city. He shows them Abis Mal and Haroud in a cage. The gang flies off and now Genie has to take care of Jasmine as well, which seems to annoy her. Gallery Trivia *Figaro and Cleo from Pinocchio make cameos in this episode while Genie is in the form of Geppetto. *Genie was also seen in the form of Jaws and Aladdin as Matt Hopper (Richard Dreyfuss) from Spielberg's Jaws. Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes